


Weird Change Over Time[OhmToonz]

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Inspired by a game, M/M, duck season game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: What happens when Luke rediscovers an old childhood game and console, when he sees that his old game is way more different then he remembers, Luke freaks out a bit and only now sees why his parents took the game and stored it away, but yet his mind and body just wont cooperate with each other and he plays even with his mind telling him not to.





	1. ~Prologue~

Luke loved playing the game Duck Hunt and when he re-finds an old copy from when he was younger, when he finds the right console to play he sets it up and plays, he had also remembered that he had also named the character he played as "Ryan", though he actually never was named, but after he shoots the start round, things in game seem more realistic then he remembered, his eyes looked at everything, the dog, strangely looking more like a person in a costume, how the character looked around, gripping the gun in his hands nervously, he could hear the man, he found it weird, yes he knew he named him "Ryan" but the reason of it was just... strange, he always told his parents small things that he was told, Luke told them after they asked what "Ryan" had told their son, "He told me his name is Ryan, but he goes by 'Ohm'", he even told them, "Oh he said he is 34 if he remembers right.", after that his parents hid it, keeping whatever this 'person' was telling Luke, though it was only a person made of pixels they still took and kept it in their attic, Luke never liked the attic so they knew he'd never check there, after many years, when he had grew out of being fearful of the attic, he looked up there and found the long lost game, which brought us to where we are now, him playing the old Duck Hunt game, confused as to why everything was more real than pixel like, but he just went with it with many things swirling in his mind as he played.


	2. ~What The..?~

"What the..?" the man uttered out gulping down his nervousness as he let his eyes wonder, he could see the hair of the character but couldn't see that after getting pushed into seeing through the man's eyes, Luke stared before shaking his head quickly and deciding to roll with it and play, he managed to get all of them before placing down the fake gun, the door bell rang and he remembered he ordered pizza which was one of his favorite foods as a kid, but now it was just kinda there being both flavorful but bland at the same time, he got up with a groan, grabbing his wallet off the couch and swiftly made his way to the door, but not before hearing the man in the game growl small words under his breath and hearing a gun shot that came from the game, answering the now slightly forgotten door, he payed his order, got the boxes before the man left and he closed the door, Luke went back to the living room with a small sigh before looking at the time "Geez already ten at night?" Luke muttered under his breath, a small yawn coming from his lips as he stretched before sitting back on the floor, opening the box and gripping lightly onto a slice then biting it, he finished the piece before wiping his hands on his pants.

Luke shivered with paranoia starting to crawl on his back as he sat there before gripping the small fake gun, he pointed it to the screen and shot along with that the sound played through the screen, he saw him again this time he had his face showing the screen a little before he turned around fully showing some of his clothes and features, hazel eyes shimmered with not much hope, but it did hold a little, he wore a bandana over his mouth and you could slightly see a gray jacket, pale skin being hidden by everything he had on and his hair that was a nice brown that's not to dark and not to bright, just the right color for him, lastly a small amount of his stubble shown by his ears "Ryan?" Luke said, the male on the screen seemed a little shocked before it put him in Ryan's point of view.

They played the game, Ryan sometimes shooting the dog along with Luke muttering under his breath small curses at the character, soon the round was over and Luke felt more paranoia seep into him, the window next to him not helping him feel any better, grabbed another slice of the pizza he had bought before taring a part off and eating it while starting to look out the window and shaky breaths coming out "Weird..." he uttered with his breathing slowly calming down as he sat there and ate the slice that was soon gone, the small taste of the grease along cheese and pepperoni.

Luke would play other games for a nice hour or so, his favorite other then Duck Hunt was Mario Bros., it was the game he would play when his parents hid his Duck Hunt game, he always used or at least tried to use the plastic gun, ah Luke remembered the stickers he had put on, he hadn't seen or felt them till now as he looked back down at the small gun, he huffed out a laugh, there were foxes, bats, games characters and a demon one which was his favorite one, he smiled slightly at the small memories that had came flooding into his mind.

Luke grabbed his Duck Hunt game before taking Mario Bros. out changing their places, sighing he knew he'd been playing this and the other games for a while tonight.


	3. ~Small Creeps~

Luke yawned as time passed by quickly, he rubbed his eyes before picking up the fake gun again, his hands sweating while he bit his lip as his paranoia came back 'I really need to stop playing this fucking game..' He told himself but yet his body kept him there, keeping him there to play this game, shivered but he folded his legs inwards as to make his legs into a pretzel shape, pointing the gun at the fake sign and shooting at it, he closed his eyes then he reopened then just before seeing the dog throwing something down with Ryan getting pissed at them, his eyes glared at the dog, "Are you smoking?!" this didn't help Luke feel any better about this, the voice though did sound like the same Ryan he had talked to at a younger age, so that calmed him a little though not much.

The gun man in the game turned around giving Luke and the character a moment to fully look at the other, then the game spoke "You seem familiar.." Luke paled at the statement before being placed in the pale brunette's point of view, they were now looking back at the lake of the game with the sign taunting him as he looked at, he aimed being ready to shoot the fake wood, but Ryan turned around his eyes showing him things he never thought he'd see "Watch your back kid.." his voice shook Luke as he turned back to the sign, Luke saw the inside of the game, he saw himself, he saw a door in the screen briefly, but didn't bother to ask just for encase of anything else strange were to happen to him or anything else in the house.

Ryan looked at the dog listening to small sounds of the wind, the water rippling a little and the leaves swaying ever so slightly, Luke could feel the glare the guns man gave off but quietly he aimed and shot, Luke felt as if he were being watched though he tried to ignore the feeling 'I'm just being paranoid.' he huffed out a small nervous laugh at that thought, he was nervous that someone was watching him but then again why would anyone watch him at... Luke looked over to the small clock under his tv 'Only 12 huh.' he thought, oh if you could see Luke, his black hair nicely pushed back, his beard recently cut to be the way it usually was, his eyes were brown along with being filled with paranoia and fear, his skin paled from the things he had heard and seen.

Luke finally shook his head out of his mind before looking back at the game where he finally shot the sign and did as before with the occasional swearing from both him and Ryan, Luke now aiming at the dog or thing and shooting if he was getting annoyed at it, soon the rounds were done and he sat back, grabbing his hood and placing it over his eyes, though he couldn't see it currently, cause well he was wearing it, it had an 'x' on the right, the other being an eye, a smile on it too, a small groan escaped his lips as his body slouched till he hit the padded floor and pulled at the hood.

He laid there and nothing else at this moment Luke already had enough shit to deal with, his channel being his main priority with this thought an even longer groan escaped, he couldn't think straight right now from everything that had happened to him in the past few hours that had passed by and right now Luke just wishes that all of this would just stop and life would go back to the normal way it had been.


	4. ~Oh Fucking God~

Luke groaned in annoyance as he pulled on his hoodie more "Oh fucking god why is this shit happening to me right now?" now he understood why his parents took his game, its making him feel crazy as he let his mind wavered while he laid there, he got up a minute later and flopped onto his couch with a small groan of satisfaction from the position he found comfortable, Luke yawned tired from being up at what is it now, his eyes darted to the clock and the numbers '1:15AM' blaring at him in the tv lit livingroom.

Luke looked at the screen, the dog sat there waiting for him to start up again, he huffed and turned around so his back faced the screen 'A little nap won't do no harm.' he thought with his eyes getting heavier as he listened to the ungodly music before he finally fell asleep with everything still on, but he did do something really quick before he fell asleep, he turned off the music that was getting more and more annoying as time passed by.

A small groan escaped the man's lips as he opened up his eyes, the small sound of something grabbed his hazel eyes to look, he saw Luke asleep, a small sigh left him, his currently digital body moved over to the sleeping man, he sat on the couch with a small smile on his lips, he will protect him at all costs, even if he can't escape the hell hole he is in, hearing something he gets up with his breathing uneven as he saw a figure forming on the wall of the room, the digital man just moved behind the small couch where the man had passed out.

Soon the figure was soon recognizable and let out a small groan, the red figure looked around before shaking his head and looking at both his own body and then the dull green man "Who are you?" Luke asked "Wait..Ryan..?" the figure slide down behind the couch, a shocked expression on his features as he did the action, Luke walked along his wall before being able to see the man again, he was curled up a little but he could see Ryan was looking at him "Wake yourself up before he comes.." Ryan's voice quivered and glitched, Luke gave a confused look but none the less gave a small nod before throwing a light box.

Luke sat up, looking behind the couch and just barely missing Ryan, he gave a small wave before vanishing, Luke grew upset before his gun started to float off the ground making Luke gasp, he squinted to just barely see the outline of his digital friend, the bearded man got up before grabbing the gun, a shock at his hands shot through him, his hair seemed to stick straight up, the shocking feeling making him close his eyes, this didn't even help with what he saw after he reopened his eyes.


	5. ~I'm Scared~

Luke was scared all though not by to much though he was shocked when he fully was Ryan holding the gun, he didn't have to squint and just barely see him now that the shock went through his body cause of his friend, small memories he had forgotten rushed back from this and with a small smile he gave, Ryan looked shocked as he saw small tears rolling down the other's eyes, Luke remembered the horrid memories that he hid, he shook at them they were plaguing his mind now, he remembered what happened back then, the people who had died.

"Oh fuck.." Ryan let go of the gun with his body glitching, he didn't mean to bring them back up into his mind, but he did it unknowingly and now he could feel the guilt flow through his nonexistent body, Luke remembers that he first lived with his aunt and uncle and everything was okay before the "damned cursed game" his parents called it came in contact with Luke, more specifically when Ryan came in contact with him, Ryan always said he'd protect him even if it meant Luke never seeing him again.

Ryan was the reason why his aunt and uncle died same thing happened when Luke's cousin took him in for the short time he was alive, at first his family thought it was Luke and that he was a demon or something that wasn't human, they found it was the game though and Luke was merely just someone who had been cursed by a game he loved, that's another reason why his parents hid the game "Let's end this Ryan, I want this curse gone and done with." his voice sounded broken as his head ached from the haunting memories.

Ryan had his body dragged back into the game when Luke shot the bubble that said "Play round 6" his eyes stared intently on the screen though he found it weird how nothing but the shoots, ducks, clicks and small little sound when he finished, no sounds came Ryan making Luke concerned and fearful and this didn't help when his tv started glitching and static filled it, his heart raced when he saw Ryan in his position sitting in front of the screen except everything seemed so much older, then he realized that this was from an older time period, that it was the same years of his childhood.

Ryan looked the same as he did then or at least Luke thinks that, he saw a paw "What the fu-" his voice just seemed to vanish when he saw it go in front of the man with glasses before blacking out and then the gloved hand pushed him in before the camera dropped, the dog being seen and turned around to the camera before waving, that was it no more, no less, then it went to the normal screen with the words "play round 7" and Ryan getting out of the screen as he pulled the game out with wide eyes that did move from the giant screen "Luke are y-y-you okay?" the voice glitched out.

"I'm scared, what did he do to you?"


	6. ~why did this happen~

"W-w-what? W-who are you talking about?" the voice wavered and glitched as his digital body moved around quickly it was obvious he was nervous, Luke looked at the man with his eyes practically burning into the man "You fucking know what I mean." His voice though sounding calm you could hear the amount of courage he had, but you could just barely hear the fear of knowing what had happened "I-I-I don't w-w-want you to know-ow-ow." Ryan said as his pigment went from a nice green to slowly growing duller.

"Ryan come on just tell me goddamn it I'm not a fucking kid." Ryan wanted to scream at the man and tell him all the shit that had happened to him, but he knew that he would only hurt himself and him so he bit his tongue as to not speak "Ryan.." the voice came out to him again "Please just tell me why this happened." Ryan's gray hue a really dull green as he finally explained, after his quite long explanation his hue was normal, Luke just looked at Ryan with concern.

Luke took in a deep breath before letting it out "Ok, so you think that if I beat this hell thing of a game you'll be out of this game?" "That's what I think is gonna happen." "But what if it doesn't fucking work, what will happen to you then?" "Then I don't know what will happen but we have to try Luke." they bickered back and forth at the other, ignoring the screen "Why did this even have to happen in the first place?" "Cause of a fucking curse! We went through this!" they both let out a growl like sound before both sighing.

"Ok let's do this shit." Luke said confidently even though he wasn't so confident on the inside and with that Ryan nodded, Luke aimed the plastic to the screen and shot the "play round 7" which dragged the digital man into his screen again, both seemed more connected in a way even without knowing that they felt it, it was nice though like it was a meant to be thing for the weird duo to have happen.

A shiver was sent down Luke's spine as he finished up the round(and shooting the dog quickly after) before Ryan was basically thrown out of the tv screen of the taller man, the transparent man went through the bearded man who shivered when the other when through, a small thud was heard as he Hit the ground making Luke look at him questionably before hearing something on his screen making the duo look at it and the hooded man went pale

"What is happening?" the bearded man shot his eyes to the damn sliding door, his breath stopping when he saw the dog, no the thing from the game, a shiver ran up his spine as and Ryan looked at Luke with wide eyes "W-what are you gonna do L-Luke?" the voice semi glitched as it was let out while the black haired man took a breath in and then out, he knew he had different ways of defeating this creature and letting this man out, so he chose...


	7. ~Finally free (1/7)~

"I'm gonna fight him head on." The confidence was filled in his voice and body as he looked at the screen before his head shot over to the sliding door seeing that thing move away from the view, turning back to Ryan he saw that his eyes looked as if he were gonna say "Are you crazy!?" though he just stayed silent, his eyes shifting away from the black haired man and to the screen "It's back to normal?" "What?" the taller confusedly turned his head to look at it. 

The duo looked at each other before staring each other in the eyes and both seeing the other's determination, both looked away before Luke looked at the gun and rubbed the small sticker that had now become his channel icon, a small huff left both of the people before the taller shot the video game sign and continued the hell hole game after that he laid down on the couch before there was a knock on the door, a groan left Luke as Ryan fell out of the screen again, the side of his face on the ground before he scrambled up and followed after the taller.

The raven haired man looked through the door seeing people? Luke looked confused as to why random people were here but then he realized the world around him to when he lived with his aunt and uncle, Ryan saw this happen as he watched everything change around them, both were confused and dazed as this happened around them, the black figures walked in and started to chat their words all muffled making Luke so confused and he looked at Ryan.

"What the-" "Luke! Go clean your face before more guests come!" the voice of his aunt yelled out doing as told he went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, his eyes widened seeing that he was a kid again "Ryan-" his voice stopped when he turned to talk to the now older man but only saw the body, tears threatened to spill but he turned back to the mirror, the mirror was gone and the old screen his aunt had was there, picking up the plastic gun before he shot it and the world crumbled around him.

Luke didn't know where he was he couldn't move body or his eyes, light blinded him and he saw his arm, actually it wasn't his arm when he looked carefully he saw the pale skin and part of some gray fabric making him know who's eyes he was now looking through, Luke saw that Ryan was holding the gun, he could feel the grip as he tightened it on it before he loosened it and turned around and he saw himself, he was asleep and had the fake gun on his chest as he laid on the ground.

"You better wake up soon." Ryan said as he turned back around and shot the gun that felt cold in his hands yet it felt like he had already been holding it forever even though he knew it had only been a few minutes of them holding it, it didn't take long after the gun shot the wood of the sign that Luke realized the game was getting corrupted before his eyes, Ryan didn't stop to look around yet they knew what was happening.

Though there was one thing that took both of them by surprise, the dog slowly came up from the small and fake lake of the game, the blood red sky and moon making it seem more menacing as it did so, Ryan shivered as he saw this happen right before his eyes, Luke felt the other's heart just drop as they bit their lip, though the short male was shaken by this he still had determination while this happened.

Shooting the thing's eyes as they glowed in the red night of the game that caused hell on them, when he hadn't shot them he would hit the glass, small cracks started to form on the screen of the tv that Luke owned for about three years, as soon as the dog started to go back down into the water seemingly defeated and Luke sat up quickly as everything around them went white, the gut feeling of someone or something being in the house filled the bearded man.

Holding the plastic gun as if it were real he jokingly shot it and it let out a blue cube, hearing a door open Luke quickly shot about five times at the thing, the dog, as it had grew closer before the thing stopped and started to shake and exploded, red cubes filled the living room while the screen grew white and a wide eyed Ryan came out of the big screen of Luke's, the shorter hit the floor with a small, quiet 'ow' making the taller laugh."

The group looked at Jonathan after he had said that, some having wide eyes while others seemed chill, Bryce smiled and shook his head, Mike had slightly wide eyes while Luke and Ryan had unnamed faces and Drac had wide eyes and laughed as Evan and Tyler looked at each other while Craig and Brock held the other after hearing it, Lui was being smothered by a nervous David who shook, then finally Brian said something "What happened after?"

Delirious' smile grew as he laughed loudly as the fire crackled and popped while he did so before answering "Luke seemed surprised after laughing and with that he would have to tell Ryan how this generation of the world had worked, at first the small male was so confused of everything he was being taught by the taller but after a long while he finally got used to it, he made new friends and ended up just staying with Luke then after a stupid fight they kissed."

They all laughed at what the male said to the question, Luke and Ryan shook their heads as they laughed, the night was nice, the small lake in front of them so calming as they seemed to look at the red moon that was in the sky with the nice blue, everything seemed perfect as if it were meant to be this way, though Luke wouldn't ever say that Ryan did come from a game even if he had only told Jon who made it even better in the nice cool october night.


	8. ~nuke(2/7)~

"Well I want to see what will happen if I do something." Luke said as he looked at the plastic gun he held, Ryan gave a confused look at him as he wanted to know what the other wanted to do before he knew it though he was getting pulled back into the screen of the taller male who had shot the fake wooden sign that was hung up, Luke wanted to see what would happen if he were to shoot the sun with the gun Ryan held in his hands.

the world seemed to get set up into place from what Luke saw, everything was fine but he didn't really care as curiosity more filled his mind then actually wanting to look around at what was there, his mind was blank except with having that simple thought of what would happen, he wanted to know, he needed to know, aiming the plastic gun that was lined perfectly with Ryan's, he shot the sun, nothing seemed to happen but it didn't seem to stop Luke cause he got a surprise.

Now gold he could see that Ryan had looked at the gun, Luke felt the urge to shoot it as if it were nothing special and quickly shot the gun at the sun and before he knew it everything went white, shut his eyes tight while he covered his eyes out of fear, opening his eyes just made him more fearful, nothing was there it was only white everywhere he looks walking he feels nervous as he only hears the taps from his shoes in the blank world.

Luke just kept walking, walking in a random direction that doesn't go anywhere from the looks of it, shivering while he walks around along with his eyes wavering around as he looks to see anything but nothing is there, stopping knowing he's not getting anywhere so he just huffs and sits down as he looks forward, nothing else was heard, there was nothing seen anywhere and it bothered the man, bothered him all the way down to the core.

Pulling his body closer to itself, surely this was just in his mind right? He had to be asleep correct? Luke sat there not knowing about the presence behind him as his thoughts over came his mind and he only noticed when he felt pain and his eyes grew dark, his body growing limp as he felt his blood run down his head, he slowly felt his body shut down as he felt his body start to fall backwards, Luke had his eyes barely open when he saw the dog, the thing.

Closing his eyes as he felt so tired and drained he let out his last breath in the middle of no where, in the middle of a blank canvas of a world that would now have a body of a damned man in it as the paint source, the man never being able to open his eyes after closing them one last time.


	9. ~I-(3/7)~

"I'm gonna fight him head on." The confidence was filled in his voice and body as he looked at the screen before his head shot over to the sliding door seeing that thing move away from the view, turning back to Ryan he saw that his eyes looked as if he were gonna say "Are you crazy!?" though he just stayed silent, his eyes shifting away from the black haired man and to the screen "It's back to normal?" "What?" the taller confusedly turned his head to look at it. 

The duo looked at each other before staring each other in the eyes and both seeing the other's determination, both looked away before Luke looked at the gun and rubbed the small sticker that had now become his channel icon, a small huff left both of the people before the taller shot the video game sign and continued the hell hole game after that he laid down on the couch before there was a knock on the door, a groan left Luke as Ryan fell out of the screen again, the side of his face on the ground before he scrambled up and followed after the taller.

The raven haired man looked through the door seeing people? Luke looked confused as to why random people were here but then he realized the world around him to when he lived with his aunt and uncle, Ryan saw this happen as he watched everything change around them, both were confused and dazed as this happened around them, the black figures walked in and started to chat their words all muffled making Luke so confused and he looked at Ryan.

"What the-" "Luke! Go clean your face before more guests come!" the voice of his aunt yelled out doing as told he went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror, his eyes widened seeing that he was a kid again "Ryan-" his voice stopped when he turned to talk to the now older man but only saw the body, tears threatened to spill but he turned back to the mirror, the mirror was gone and the old screen his aunt had was there, picking up the plastic gun before he shot it and the world crumbled around him.

Luke didn't know where he was he couldn't move body or his eyes, light blinded him and he saw his arm, actually it wasn't his arm when he looked carefully he saw the pale skin and part of some gray fabric making him know who's eyes he was now looking through, Luke saw that Ryan was holding the gun, he could feel the grip as he tightened it on it before he loosened it and turned around and he saw himself, he was asleep and had the fake gun on his chest as he laid on the ground.

"You better wake up soon." Ryan said as he turned back around and shot the gun that felt cold in his hands yet it felt like he had already been holding it forever even though he knew it had only been a few minutes of them holding it, it didn't take long after the gun shot the wood of the sign that Luke realized the game was getting corrupted before his eyes, Ryan didn't stop to look around yet they knew what was happening.

Though there was one thing that took both of them by surprise, the dog slowly came up from the small and fake lake of the game, the blood red sky and moon making it seem more menacing as it did so, Ryan shivered as he saw this happen right before his eyes, Luke felt the other's heart just drop as they bit their lip, though the short male was shaken by this he still had determination while this happened.

Shooting the thing's eyes as they glowed in the red night of the game that caused hell on them, when he hadn't shot them he would hit the glass, small cracks started to form on the screen of the tv that Luke owned for about three years, as soon as the dog started to go back down into the water seemingly defeated and Luke sat up quickly as everything around them went white, the gut feeling of someone or something being in the house filled the bearded man.

Holding the plastic gun as if it were real he jokingly shot it and it let out a blue cube, hearing a door open Luke quickly turned before seeing that fucking thing, he shot the fake animal about three times but then saw it lift a knife and then pain, he stumbled back before falling, if he had killed the 'dog' he would of saved Ryan but he failed him, he failed himself, hearing muffed words as he looked at the screen, the shorter was yelling it looked like and pounding on the glass.

Blinking slowly, the feeling of pain slowly going away and with knowing his fate Luke ended that thing before he fell over and saw the red cubes float in front of him before Ryan showed up and yelled from the looks of it but no matter what he would try to do to stop the man from bleeding out it didn't work and when the man closed his eyes, the smaller yelled a little loader before not feeling breathing, a pulse and the cold body go limp leading the man to break into sobs.


	10. ~ring ring(4/7)~

Luke's eyes widened when he saw the tv showing him, looking at the main screen and his first action was to call the cops, he felt that some where else though he did something different, going over to his phone/ it was on the couch/ as he heard a news report Luke huffed and told them as he listened into the report, he wasn't the only person playing it which made his head hurt when he turned and saw the modern day news saying how three people were missing.

Gulping down fear, Luke huffed and placed his phone back down and shuffled back to his spot, before turning his head over and seeing the dog that was gone in a flash, like it was a figment of his imagination, shaking his head as he soon thinks,

How the fuck did I get here? Into this mess?

With that small thought in his head it made him groan, but he could only continue this hellish game of what was now most likely life or death, his life on the like just like Ryan's was right now, Luke wanted to fuss only to swallow down the words to keep them to himself, to keep it so that he would hopefully survive this hell.

"Luke?" "Huh? O-oh right."

Luke was pulled out of his ocean made of thoughts and unspoken words, his eyes looking around to make sure he was alright before he does what he always seems to do which is to shoot the sign, play the game and finish the round, it was something to be done over and over with no change.

Just as Luke was to shoot the fake gun at the screen it went to static only to go to the news, confused he placed the fake gun down, the man on screen talking about other things before being told something was happening "We have received news of the killer who is at large, he seems to be running through a person's back yard.." the sound of the tv being drowned out by a helicopter?

Looking away from the screen as the green see through figure of Ryan went next to him before they looked out the window, both seeing the light and hearing footsteps then Luke paled as he saw the dog as it turned the corner and stared at them, at him, next thing he knew shots were brought down onto that.. thing.

It tried to get back up only to be shot back down to the ground before not moving, Luke and Ryan looked as the light soon left and the 'dog' was left on the ground and the red light looked at him, hearing a small screech, Luke turned to find the shorter coming at him as he came out of the screen before landing on the taller man, both letting out a grunt of pain when they collided.

Ryan kept his eyes closed tight out of fear while Luke stared at the smaller male with slight confusion of how he was now here and on his chest, both now thinking about about it blushed at the weirdness of this, the now freed gamer went to move only to be held there by the person who had freed him.

"You know you can just stay here right? I wouldn't mind it.." "R-really!?" "Well yea, one I don't think you have a place to stay and two gotta have someone tell you how the world is these days." "Thank you!"

Ryan made Luke's heart beat quickly as soon as he placed a quick kiss on the older's cheek and with the small thought over powering of the ocean called his mind it made him smile,

'I could get use to having Ryan be here.'


	11. ~it took me by surprise(5/7)~

Ryan couldn't move, his head was hurting at the fact that it was giant and coming out of the lake, he shot it a few times but to no effect of it being hurt by the small shots and when he found the right place to shoot it was too late, Luke fell the shorter male tremble as he heard a cracking sound.

Next thing he knew was the screen was broken and he went to go out of it only for to fix itself, the dog outside of the screen and walking to the tv, a small sound of laughter coming from the animal as it took off its head showing a man before they smiled wider and looked at the trapped man.

"Don't fucking hurt him! I'll-!" "You'll what Ryan you can't get out and without him, I wouldn't want you to escape now would I?" "L-leave him out of this Jon!" "Hmm.. Nope can't do that! Bye Ryan~"

With that Jon placed the mask back on and the screen turned off leaving Ryan to start yelling at the top of his lungs as the world around him changed into a more winter setting, lake freezing over as the sun came up while Luke woke up and saw the dog wielding a kitchen knife, his voice hushed but loud enough to hear.

"Who are you?"

Those words made Ryan fall to his knees and made him scared of what would happen to the man, well before a button saying 'want to try again?' showed up, his eyes looked at it with hope, he knows that he can save the man, Ryan feels he has saved him before, pressing the button he lets out a small mumble.

"Don't worry, Luke, I'll save you, no matter what happens."

Who knows how much longer he would go through this hell of a cycle he called a life, he just wanted to be free and save the person he was found by.


	12. ~what the-(6&7/7)~

Luke kinda regretted not shooting the dog that had done so much to cause the two hell but he had a feeling, a feeling if he did something bad would happen and they would both regret having done it but in the end Ryan somehow got out with no harm, nothing happened to the duo.

"I'm still confused as to how I got out." "I don't blame you, hell I would be confused too!"

The two were sitting back to back on the couch as they watched random movies that were being aired at that moment, they had been sitting there like that for a few hours now and hadn't done anything after the hellish nightmare that had happened to them, Ryan smiled seeing as he was finally out and it was about week he'd been free from that game, then Luke let out a small 'oof'.

"Huh? Are you okay Luke?" "Something just hit me."

Ryan snickered at those words but moved, only to get hit with something too and let out a small 'ow' which made Luke laugh before both of them looked at the items, one was a cover and one was a game both looked confused but looked at the small game console that held Duck Hunt, they look at each other before Luke plucked the game off its spot.

The younger flinched when the older male tossed the game that was in the console at him while he was also placing the new game into it, the sound of the music flooding their ears as Luke started it up, the taller went to the shorter and pulled him off the couch making him get up and they started to dance.

Ryan looked at the screen and stopped, it showed the dog doing random movements, so stopping the other from dancing he made him look at the screen, both looked confused as of what it was supposed to mean and why it was being shown to them into the first place,but both just went with it before shrugging and then turning everything off for the night and going into their bedrooms with a small 'goodnight' told to the other before going to bed.

Waking up though was different as both found themselves to be in a new area and in front of them, Ryan had a crank like object while Luke had a lever, both looked at each other and started to mess with their object that was in front of them, soon they realized a secret door opened and saw the dog messing with a rope and lever before they took off the mask.

a black haired male was shown with a small smile on his face and clown looking makeup on, he let out a small giggle before he finally spoke,

"Come on we got a lot of work to do here!"


End file.
